The use of diapers of one form or another has been commonplace for many generations. More recently, the advent of disposable diapers, manufactured with modern materials, has lead to the quick decline in the use of reusable or washable diapers. Disposable diapers are convenient, sanitary and easy to change. Further, through the use of absorbent materials and elastic portions added around the leg wrapping regions, these diapers provide effective containment of liquid and solid waste.
However, as with older more conventional diapers, disposable diapers have not removed the need to somewhat quickly change the diaper after soiling. Failure to do so can result in wearer discomfort, rashes and the like. And although newer more advanced materials have been devised, regular and frequent diaper changes are still necessary.
There are times, however, when it is not practical or possible to change a soiled diaper. These situations include times when traveling in a car or when in public (e.g., shopping, etc.). In these situations, it would be a great help to be able to refresh the diaper currently in use in order to provide an additional period of wearer comfort, until a diaper change is possible.
Objects of the present invention are, therefore, to provide new and improved types of disposable diapers having one or more of the following features and capabilities:
--a refresh assembly useable to provide an additional period of comfort to the wearer;
--an easily activatable refresh assembly;
--a refresh assembly activatable while the diaper is worn; and
--a refresh assembly which may readily be incorporated into disposable diapers of various constructions during their manufacture.